


Baby Fever

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Family [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies babies everywhere, Kazer, LITERALLY, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Where Jonny and Patrick run into a bunch of babies within a week, and Jonathan catches the Baby Fever.





	Baby Fever

**Sunday**

Jonathan and Patrick had been going to the same church since before they got married. But, Jonathan doesn't remember this many kids being here.

Don't get him wrong, Jonathan adored kids. It's just, there was the preacher's ten year old, Kim's three year old twins, Henry and Charlotte's newborn daughter, Gloria's grandson, and Penelope's triplets — lord have mercy, _triplets_.

The couple entered the church Sunday morning, and Jonathan immediately spotted Charlotte. He was calling out to her and rushing forward before Patrick even realized there was people in the building. When Patrick got to his husband, he found the latter talking with Charlotte.

"She put you through twenty hours of labor," Jonathan asked the new mother, eyes wide with disbelief and awe, "Holy hell." He looked around and rethought his words, "Dang."

Charlotte smiled and gently bounced the newborn that was looking tiredly at Jonathan. "It was worth it, though," the mother hummed, and then proceeded to lay the baby in the hockey player's arms. Jonathan nearly started crying.

Jonathan cooed down at the baby and rocked her in his arms while he talked with Charlotte about other things.

Patrick watched with a small smile on his face. Henry stood next to him. "Jonathan's pretty good with kids, huh?" He stated. Patrick nodded, continuing to watch his husband go to baby Macy's aid when she began to fuss.

**Tuesday**

It was about ten o'clock in the morning. The team was at the rink for practice and morning skate. Groups of fans watched from behind glass windows, including a small family.

The team was practicing shooting, and Jonathan had just made it into the net and was skating around the edge of the rink. He passed by a group of little kids, pressing their bodies to the glass in absolute astonishment to the players.

One of them, a little boy who seemed around five or six, had his body smushed against the glass, eyes big and wide and full of excitement. Jonathan had to stop.

The captain skated over and bent down, tapping at the glass. The boy gasped and grinned, hitting the glass back. They fist bumped, high-fived, and Jonathan played around with him for as long as he possibly could.

Patrick skidded to a stop on the other side of the rink, seeing Jonathan playing with the little boy. He smiled and made his way over. His free hand rested against Jonathan's back on instinct and fist-bumped with the boy.

Q called them out, Jonathan left reluctantly, and Patrick noticed that he was a little bit off for the rest of practice.

**Wednesday**

There was a game tonight. They played against the Kings and won 3-2 in overtime. Some of the team did a little victory dance while Chelsea Dagger played, including Jonathan and Patrick, who spun each other around the ice.

They made their way off the rink and into the locker room. As they walked, they passed a man holding both his toddlers around their middles so they didn't fall from leaning so far over the edge of the chair. They were trying to get to the players.

Jonathan saw them the moment he stepped onto the narrow carpet. Patrick gave his butt a little tap and the older man. ("It's only seven months, Tazer." "I'm still older than you.) Jonathan smiled small and then passed the kids. He held out both his gloved fists, and the toddlers eagerly fist-bumped him. Then, they squealed, and broke into various cries and "I love you's".

Patrick shrugged and ruffled the hairs on both their heads, before following his husband into the locker room for some victory PDA.

**Saturday**

Jonathan, Abby, and both Patrick's were shopping. Abby was cooking for the Blackhawks' Annual Christmas Banquet, and Jonathan had volunteered to help. They dragged their husbands to the store to Christmas shop – because God knows those two put everything to the last minute – while he and Abby went to look for the ingredients and other things.

Madelyn and Sadie were in the buggy as the two adults browsed the isle and tossed in any ingredients, Christmas gifts, or house things they needed. They each had a cart, Sadie with Abby and Madelyn with Jonathan.

"Mama, Mama, look," Madelyn squealed as she passed by a Barbie doll dressed like a movie star, "Mama, she's so pretty!" A compliment on a toy from Madelyn was her asking if she could have it, to which Abby replied with, "Maybe if you ask for it for Christmas."

Jonathan grabbed it off the shelf and gave it to her, "Merry Christmas."

Madelyn squealed and hugged the toy, repeating a series of "thank you's". Sadie grabbed a stuffed owl and held it out to Jonathan with puppy eyes. Jonathan smiled and opened his hands. Sadie tossed it to him, and he tossed it back to her. "Thank you!" She gasped and began playing with the stuffie.

Abby just chuckled at him. "You spoil them." She stated. Jonathan shrugged and smiled sheepishly as they turned and went to the dairy section.

"They're not my kids, I can spoil them if I want to." He replied easily, looking through which cheeses we're cheapest, but weren't disgusting.

Abby walked next to him and looked at the cream cheeses. "Oh I know," she told him as she looked at the expiration date on a tub of Ricotta cheese, "I just wish you were spoiling your kids for a change."

Jonathan paused. His kids. He didn't have any kids. He and Patrick had been married for a little over a year. They could have kids if they wanted to. Does he want to?

Jonny looked back at the Sharp girls, who were talking excitedly to each other about something. Their eyes were blown big and wide, grind plastered to their faces, dimples popping and small hands waving around in excitement-

Fuck.

**Saturday Night**

Patrick and Jonathan were in bed. It was about eleven thirty at night and Patrick was fast asleep. Jonny, not so much.

Jonathan laid on his side, staring blankly at nothing as his mind raced with thoughts that wouldn't allow him to sleep. Charlotte's baby and that little boy and the Sharp girls...there were babies all over Jonathan's life, but none were his. He grew sadder when that thought registered. Sighing, he carefully got up and walked downstairs.

Patrick rolled over in his sleep, only to come in contact with a cold space next to him. The temperature change woke him, and it took a few moments for him to realize that Jonathan wasn't next to him. He wasn't in bed at all.

He sat up, tired and confused. He squinted at the clock: **1:17**. Patrick flipped the covers off his body and shivered at the sudden cold. He grabbed a blanket and walked downstairs, finding one of the dim lamps on in the kitchen.

Jonathan was lying on the bar, a class of water to his left, his right resting on his arms. He was almost asleep, but not quite there yet. Patrick shuffled over to him and draped the blanket across his husband. "How long have you been here?" He asked Jonathan, and the latter just shrugged weakly.

Patrick laid a hand on Jonathan's back and tilted his head to the man's face. He placed a small kiss to Jonny's nose, then his forehead. Then, he helped Jonathan to his feet. He wasn't surprised when Jonny's weight was put onto Patrick. Frankly, though, he didn't care, and instead brought his husband upstairs and back to bed.

He cradled Jonathan's figure, pressing his lips to Jonathan's soft, tousled hair. "What's wrong, darling?" He asked gently, and he fear Jonathan hold onto Patrick's middle tighter, snuggling into Patrick's abdomen.

He muttered something, but it came out muffled. Patrick nuzzled his nose into Jonathan's hair, placed a kiss, and tilted his husband's head up. "I can't hear you, Jonny," he told the man, "What did you say?"

Jonathan gulped slightly and let out a shaky breath, taking in the warmth of Patrick Kane.

"I want a baby."

Patrick looked down at Jonathan, hiding all emotion. He knew Jonathan would elaborate, which he did.

"I've seen all these kids and they're all so adorable," the captain went on, "They're so innocent and adorable and... Think of if we had one. They'd rely on us; we'd take care of them; Pat, we'd be parents. They'd call us Daddy and Papa- or Mommy and Daddy, or something. I don't know."

Patrick felt a smile tug at his lips as Jonathan began to ramble.

"They're just so tiny and soft," Jonny gushed, "We'd dress them up and teach them and help them walk and talk and grow up."

Through the darkness, Patrick noticed the tears falling down Jonathan's face. He gently wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, "Jonny, why are you crying?"

Jonathan hid his face. "I want a baby, Pat," he sniffled, "God, I want one so bad."

Patrick ran his hands through Jonathan's hair as he calmed down, "Okay."

Jonathan looked up at him with big, teary eyes, "Okay?"

And Patrick nodded, smiling down at Jonathan in adoration as he continued to run his hands through his hair, "Okay. Let's have a baby." 

 


End file.
